


Sleep Tight

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Tumblr, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Kirk/Chekov-Sleeping Beauty AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Kirk/Chekov-(Romance) Sleeping Beauty AU (I do apologize if this sounds really odd due to their ages) :)

Prince James Kirk of the Western Kingdom looked down at young face of the sleeping prince.

Even after 100 years, his sleeping face still had a cherub-like quality.

Prince James closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Prince Pavel square on the lips, awakening him from his curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not my best work, I've never done anything with this ship before. Also, I chose the traditional version of the story rather than the Disney one.


End file.
